The Little Mer-Riding Hood
Cast: *Ariel - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Prince Eric - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Flounder - Pinocchio *Sebastian - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Scuttle - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *King Triton - Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Ursula - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Gaston and LeFou (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Grimsby - Peter Pan *Carlotta - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Chef Louie - Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Max - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Vanessa - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Giant Ursula - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Harold the Seahorse - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Ariel's Sisters: **Alana - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) **Andrina - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) **Adella - Bridget (Vampirina) **Arista - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) **Aquata - Aka Pella (Histeria!) **Attina - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) *The Priest - J. Audubon Woodlore (Humphrey the Bear) *Glut The Shark - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Opening Credits *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 2 - Jiminy's Concert/(Daughters of Ichabod) *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 3 - Red at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 4 - Red Meets Hubie *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 5 - Maleficent Watches Red *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 8 - Storm at the Sea *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 9 - Miles is Saved/"Part of Your World" (Reprise) *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 11 - Red's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 12 - Maleficent's Lair/"Poor Unfortunate Souls" *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 13 - In Miles's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 14 - Dinner at the Kingdom/"Les Poissons" *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 17 - Maleficent Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 20 - Maleficent's Wrath *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Riding Hood Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Goldie & Bear *Miles from Tomorrowland *Pinocchio *Fun and Fancy Free *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Disney's Sing-Along Songs *Disney's Villains Revenge *House of Mouse *The Pebble and the Penguin *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Sleeping Beauty *Beauty and the Beast; (1991) * Gallery: Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Ariel Miles-Callisto.jpg|Miles Callisto as Eric Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4840.jpg|Pinocchio as Flounder Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-10240.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Sebastian Hubie.png|Hubie as Scuttle Ichabod.png|Ichabod Crane as King Triton Maleficent 02.jpg|Maleficent as Ursula Gaston.jpg|Gaston as Flotsam LeFou.jpg|LeFou as Jetsam Peter Pan in Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan as Grimsby Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg|Vanessa Bloome as Carlotta Heinz Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Heinz Doofenshmirtz as Chef Louie Trampdisney.png|Tramp as Max Candace.jpg|Candace Flynn as Vanessa Dragon Maleficent - Part 1.png|Dragon Maleficent as Giant Ursula Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Harold the Seahorse Vampirina Hauntly.png|Vampirina Hauntley as Alana 48226486 goldie-and-bear-s01e39e40-sing-froggy-sing-forget-me-lots-1080p-netflix-web-dl-d.png|Goldie Locks as Andrina Bridget Vampirina Bat Chat.png|Bridget as Adella CharityBazaar.jpg|Charity Bazaar as Arista AkaPella.jpg|Aka Pella as Aquata Poppy Peepleson.png|Poppy Peepleson as Attina Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof